Mood Ring
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: SimonWash. Dr. Tam helps out Indepence pilot Hoban Washburne after the war. Takes place preseries and is AU most likely. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

I signed up for another one of those 100 fic challenges over at lj. This time it's to do 100 fics written to the 100 mood prompts. For this one, I've decided to do all 100 word drabbles and have them all connect to form a larger story. I will post six drabbles to a chapter.

This is Simon/Wash slash so don't read if you don't like slash. Or one of those characters. Or those two characters paired together.

It takes place pre-Firefly. Is very probably AU.

**Accomplished**

The pilot has been under his care for weeks now, unmoving, unresponsive. An IV feeds nutrients into his arm, malnourished from the camps. Simon marvels at the cruelty of people. But it's over now. The war is finished and things are finally starting to be fixed. And he'll fix this man.

It's such a small thing when it happens. He'd been beginning to wonder... If this man would ever wake up again. But when he catches the movement out of the corner of his eye and turns to find the pilot has moved, he knows he's done his job right.

**Amused**

It's hard to believe that it's taken this long. So many weeks of shuffling through files and records, searching. But they've only just now come up with a name for his patient. Something that Simon is indeed grateful for. It will probably be more easy to bring someone back from a coma by calling their actual name instead of just 'hey you'.

Still, when he reads the name off the file, Simon's not really sure if he'll be able to say it out loud without breaking into hysterical giggles.

He tries it anyway. "Hoban..." And gets a scowl in response.

**Angry**

Hoban still hasn't properly woken. He responds to things. His name gets a scowl. Simon's touch gets a twitch of fingers. But never anything more than that.

Simon cares for him daily. Changing bandages and making sure that the infections are gone from the deep gashes caused when the skiff went down and that were never treated properly. Some of the wounds are newer than that though and Simon wonders if it was his captors that caused them or his fellow prisoners.

Every day, he leaves the room., nearly shaking and overcome with the anger he feels towards these people.

**Annoyed**

The others in the hospital tell him to give up. It's been a month and Hoban shows no signs of opening his eyes. Besides... He fought for the Independence, why was Simon even bothering to waist his time?

War mentality still held even a month later. They were supposed to be helping those soldiers captured or injured, regardless of which side. Apparently they didn't have to try so hard if they weren't on the _right_ side though.

He shakes his head in annoyance and walks away from them all. He has a job to do. Lives to save.

**Anxious**

Everything has been going well. Another month and Hoban's wounds were healing, the infections that he'd come in with were showing no signs of returning or having done much in the way of lasting damage. Simon still worries because everyday Hoban doesn't wake up is a larger chance that he never will.

Simon spends more time in the hospital room. He sits by Hoban's bedside, keeps his focus on him. This is a patient that he will not loose. He refuses to loose _any_ patient.

But the days keep ticking by and Simon just watches him keep sleeping.

**Apathetic**

Maybe there isn't much hope. Another week ticks by. Simon gets a few more patients on his roster and spends less time with Hoban. He checks in, checks his vitals, and does anything that he can. Does what he does with any other patient he's had in this situation.

He sits by Hoban's bedside and stares blankly at him. The time he spends is shorter.

He misses it when he gets to his feet with a sigh. Closes his eyes and stands there for another moment. Misses it when Hoban opens his eyes.

He just turns away and walks out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aroused**

Simon is out of the room for hours. He can't describe it when he walks back into the room and finds a sitting up – and stubbornly trying to stand up – pilot on the edge of the bed.

He stops stalk still, stares at this impossible scene and for a moment, everything seems to still. Thoughts stop and he holds his breath.

Hoban keeps moving and he's on a course with the floor. It's with a sudden well-up of emotions that Simon darts forward to catch him before he can hit.

He cradles Hoban carefully close and grins at the rush.

**Awake**

Hoban is back in his bed sleeping after having passed out again on the floor. Simon had to call in help just to get him settled. He's not awake but the sleep is normal. Healing. With deep breaths and the occasional twitch which says that he's dreaming, good or bad.

Simon doesn't sleep. He sits by the bedside and watches. Over a month and the coma has finally broken. He sits, watching the twitches and hoping they don't mean nightmares, and waits for Hoban to wake.

Until then, Simon can't possibly sleep. He sips at his coffee and waits silently.

**Blank**

He's not really sure what he was expecting when Hoban finally woke properly. He knows what he should have expected, he's seen people coming out of long-term comas before. But somehow...he thought this one might be different. Maybe just so that he could prove everyone wrong. That it _was_ worth it to help this man, whatever side he might have chosen.

Hoban finally opens his eyes again, blinks at Simon as the first thing his eyes settle on. But instead of meeting the man that he's been trying to save, all Simon gets is a blank look as reward.

**Bored**

The work is really only just beginning now. The first hurdle is over but there's still a dozen more to come. And the worst of it doesn't even have to do with Hoban much at all. Because Hoban sleeps through most of it. His body finally relaxing enough to really start to heal properly.

And Simon... Well, Simon gets to sit in an office – or by Hoban's bed - filling out the forms that will hopefully get Hoban all the therapy that he's going to need. Physical and otherwise.

Simon can't think of a more boring way to spend a day.

**Bouncy**

Simon can't explain how it feels. He's done some things as a doctor before, saved lives. Re-attached a leg. But this man had been on his death bed and no one had cared to help him. Now he was recovering nicely.

Simon sits by his beside when he's not with other patients, waiting for blue eyes to open again. But he's only got so much time.

"Hoban. You need to wake up for just a moment for me. Hoban?" The name still makes him laugh and he tries drawing it out.

Blue eyes snap open and glare at him.

**Broken**

His pleasure at seeing those eyes staring at him fades quickly. The glare only lasts a moment before it drops away and there's nothing to take it's place.

"Hoban," Simon tries the name again more hesitantly. "Do you remember me?"

He doesn't get an answer. Just a sigh and Hoban is turning his head away, closing his eyes like he can't bare to look to Simon.

"Where am I?" The barely audible words are forced.

"In a hospital on Osiris."

"Alliance." He is resigned.

Simon watches the slump to his shoulders and thinks that broken might be the better word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Confused**

Wash comes around with Simon straddling him and pinning him to the ground. A million things could have just gone wrong but Simon isn't hurt and luckily, neither is Wash. Not seriously. Not from the brief struggle and not from Wash waking so suddenly, so harshly.

Wash stares at Simon in confusion but doesn't struggle. His breath is quick and he's held tense. Waiting for the blow?

"Wash? Do you know me?"

Wash is still looking at him blankly before the confusion drains along with the rest of his energy. Wash goes limp and Simon sits back with a sigh.

**Content**

It's awkward with the dead weight but Simon gets Wash back in the bed, gets him settled and goes as far as to get him tucked in. He steps back as Wash seems to sink into the mattress, turning his head into the pillow. Wash looks nothing more than content lying there.

Simon watches and thinks he should ask if Wash wants to talk about it but he's not a psychiatrist and honestly isn't sure that he even wants to know. But when he tries to walk away he realizes that his hand is caught by Wash's and he's not going anywhere.

**Cranky**

Wash has his hand but it isn't that tight. Simon could pull away if he wanted to, could finally go home for the night and get some sleep. Instead he hooks the chair that sits a ways off to the side with his foot and settles beside the bed. Wash's eyes are closed but he's smiling.

Until Simon opens his mouth and promptly finds his foot in it. "I can't image how hard this must be. Wash, if you want to talk..."

The smile fades into a frown and Simon wishes he could ever just let the silence be.

"Go home, doc." 

**Crazy**

He thinks must be going crazy. Not because he left Wash there, he can't force his presence on the man and besides which, it isn't his duty to be there. He's a trauma surgeon, he can't do that if he stays awake all night holding a strangers hand.

But he must be crazy because even when he's comfortably in bed, he stares at the ceiling and thinks that he should go back. The things that could go wrong if he's not there to stop them, they all run through his head.

He laughs and he's already getting up to head back.

**Creative**

Simon never was very creative. He couldn't make up a game, draw, sing, dance... He wouldn't have been able to tell a story if his life depended on it. When he steps into the recovery room, he discovers that Wash has about enough creativity for ten people.

He's got a lamp pointed at the wall with all the other lights out and is entertaining himself with...shadow puppets. Simon hovers in the doorway and Wash doesn't seem to notice him because he carries on. One hand creature seems to be biting the head off the other.

Simon chuckles under his breath.

**Crushed**

The amusement dies quickly. Those aren't some beasts Wash's hands are making, they're humans. Soldiers. A plane off to one side... It shakes as Wash's hands do. It's shot down anyway. With the plane down, Wash collapses back on the bed, looking like the mattress might swallow him. Looking tired.

Simon clears his throat and steps into the room. This is why he came back. He can't let anyone go through this alone. Except that he does. Everyday. So he can't let _Wash_ go through this alone.

And Wash gives him a look that says he can't do this alone either.


	4. Chapter 4

**Curious**

Curiosity always killed the cat, or so Simon hears. He doesn't know if he likes thinking of himself as the cat but he can't help asking. He's been sitting here at Wash's side for some hours now, in a more comfortable recliner that he took the time to drag in. Neither of them have been sleeping but the conversation has been stilted, awkward. Wash is embarrassed.

"Why shadow puppets?" he asks in the hopes that the subject means Wash can relax.

"It was the only way to stay entertained. I could put on a show for you?"

Simon smiles, nodding.

Cynical

Entertained through the war, Simon doesn't need Wash to spell that out to him. He sits back silently to watch Wash's show anyway but Wash's hands keep shaking and he eventually gives it up with a sigh and drops them to his lap.

"It works better with paper cut outs," he mumbles.

Simon's not asked what it was like for Wash. He's not so sure he wants to know and he figures he can guess anyway. Wash flinches when Simon's hand covers his own and eyes Simon with one of the most cynical looks Simon's seen.

"We'll get you some."

**Depressed**

Simon is waiting for that spark of light to come back into Wash's eyes. But what he gets is tears and Wash gripping his hand so hard that it hurts. He's seen it coming, the inevitable breakdowns. He hadn't thought that shadow puppets would be a trigger.

"It's okay, Wash," Simon sounds alarmed. Wash just shakes his head and drops his gaze.

But Simon can't do nothing and shifts onto the edge of the bed to have Wash lean against his side as he loops an arm around the man's shoulders. Wash clings and maybe it wasn't the shadow puppets at all.

**Determined**

He's already crossed the line with Wash now. Patient/doctor rules broken and erased. He shouldn't be sitting on the bed with Wash pressed against his chest and he shouldn't be here after hours anyways. But what else can he do?

"It's okay, Wash. I'm going to help you and it's going to be okay."

Wash snorts bitterly. "They're letting me go tomorrow. Saying I'm well enough. I don't have anywhere."

Simon pauses. No wonder that Wash doesn't let him go and Simon's made the decision without even thinking on it. "Yes you do. You can come home with me."

**Devious**

Simon's already braced for Wash's backup when he gets too uncomfortable. Wash falls back on humour. And even with wet eyes the man manages to look devious as hell when he pulls back to take Simon in.

"You wouldn't be comin' on to me, doctor."

It has the desired effect and makes Simon blush to the roots of his hair. He refuses to drop the eye contact though. Wash needs to know he means this.

"I have a spare bedroom. Feel free to use it for as long as you need."

There's some dawning shock as Wash just nods.

**Disappointed**

He spends the rest of the night right there, with Wash curled up to him. It sickens him to think that this is probably the first time in years that Wash has gotten this kind of contact.

A lot of things are having that effect on him tonight though. He hadn't even been told that Wash was being discharged. Far before he's ready. The man's still so broken. And to send him off alone with nowhere to go...

The Alliance were supposed to be helpful. Maybe Wash was the one that had chosen the right side in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ditzy**

He gets home and he can't sit still, always moving, fixing this or that. Getting the guest room - that he's not sure why he has because it's always gone untouched - ready. Untouched until now, this random patient that he's letting share his home.

And he just can't stop moving. Fidgeting and fussing and smiling to himself. Wash isn't even here yet and Simon's small apartment feels so much warmer and so much fuller. He feels like an idiot as he checks the guest room over once more, hands fluttering over everything to make sure that it's suitable. Suitable enough for Wash.

**Drained**

He spends the whole day fixing his apartment. He'd fallen so far out of the habit of keeping it clean for nonexistent guests that it couldn't have taken him less, even if he hadn't been fussing.

All night awake at Wash's side, all day cleaning, he's only glad that he doesn't work today. Everything else has already left him feeling drained, this sea of emotions that this patient brought along with him. Leaving Simon to collapse on his sofa and pass out as he waits for it to be time to collect Wash.

He wakes only to realize he's late.

**Ecstatic**

The clatter he makes running through the doors and knocking in to another patient is what has Wash darting his gaze up.

Simon only catches a glimpse of it as he runs up, apology on his lips. That abject misery that was on Wash's face, instantly chased away by a grin and a laugh. And Simon - _Simon_ - has put them both there.

He catches hold of Wash's hand, helping Wash to his feet, and Wash beats his words. "Let's just get the hell out of here."

Simon couldn't agree more and they leave with matching looks of elation.

**Embarrassed**

"You keep looking at me like that, doctor, and I really am going to think you've some ulterior motive," Wash pokes at him as Simon drives them home, unable to stop himself from grinning and stealing little glances at the man next to him.

He instantly flushes. But he's learning to read Wash and he knows that there's always something else behind the joking voice. Something deeper. So once he can choke down the embarrassment – the blush stays firmly in place – he only smiles across at Wash and refrains from comment.

He isn't entirely sure what he would say anyways.

**Enamored**

He thinks he might say yes. Or...he thinks that's what he would think if he actually let himself think on it for more than a second. He thinks that he might be going mad again.

It's one of those stupid things. That's he's heard happen. Falling for a coma victim. Building them up so high in your mind, all this fantasy and expectation. So far though...Simon thinks that Wash is living up to all of that. 

And he's finding himself stupidly enamored with a man that he doesn't even know because when Wash talks, it's never about himself.

**Energetic**

The first thing Wash asks for when they step into Simon's apartment is a shower. He's got this gleam in his eyes and Simon thinks that he might be bouncing on his feet. That grin is back on Simon's face as well and he nods, "Of course."

They kept Wash clean but sponge baths never did beat a hot shower. Wash is off as soon as Simon points the way, insisting that Wash make himself at home.

Simon only shakes his head as Wash starts stripping off just two steps down the hall towards the bathroom and still in plain view.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enraged**

He tries to avert his eyes. It's one thing to look at Wash while he's in hospital for treatment, it's another to look at him while he's a guest. Simon can't drop his gaze fast enough though and he catches sight of the expanse of back as Wash sheds his shirt, tangling his arms before getting free and pushing the bathroom door open.

Simon feels the instant rush of rage over the still red marks that score over pale skin. A harsh reminder of why this man is here and just what people are capable of doing to someone so...naive.

**Enthralled**

Maybe Simon is the naive one to think that, though.

Wash might tell children's stories, he might be bundled on one end of the sofa under too many blankets, he might smile at Simon too freely or have these stupidly open eyes. But he made it when others wouldn't have and he never seems surprised that this is happening. That they've tossed him out of the hospital. That Simon is the only one taking him in. He only seems grateful to have at least this.

Simon finds himself staring, captivated at this strength, as Wash rambles on about nothing again.

**Envious**

Simon wishes he could be so strong. He knows that if he were in Wash's position...

"How do you do it?" he asks as Wash's story ends. He's risen to get them both tea, handing the mug to Wash who curls his hands around the heat. It's warm in the apartment, warm under the blankets that Wash has pulled around him, but Wash still insists he's cold. "Come through what you have," Simon clarifies at the confused look.

Wash looks down. "Who says I have?"

"I do." Simon can't help it. He's reaching out to brush his knuckles against Wash's cheek.

**Excited**

It's a spark that fades quickly. A spark that's masked too quickly. Simon only just catches it. He wouldn't have if he wasn't always watching Wash so closely.

But the moment Simon's fingers brush over Wash's cheek his eyes light up and Simon's sure that Wash is going to turn into it. And if he does then his lips would brush against Simon's wrist just there, just at the pulse point. A pulse which is suddenly racing...

Wash drops his gaze and pulls the blankets tighter around him. Simon feels that half second of excitement drain away just as quickly.

**Exhausted**

Wash pulls his weariness around him like a cloak. When he says that he's tired, Simon doesn't argue. He helps Wash to his feet and, even as he does that, he's telling himself to stop. Stop getting so close.

He takes Wash to the guest bedroom door and stops there, letting Wash make his own way in. Wash looks exhausted as he goes to the bed, Simon standing at the doorway, knowing that he's hovering.

He can't help it. Wash might get tired enough to give up but he can't do that if he has someone to be close to.


End file.
